ultraseriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Ultraman Ginga Theater Special
is a theatrical film that takes place in between the 1st and 2nd half of the Ultraman Ginga series. This film debuted on September 7th, 2013.http://m-78.jp/ginga/2013/story/258/ Tsuburaya's Official Website's synopsis on "Ultraman Ginga Theater Special" Plot The film started with a brief introduction given by Alien Valkie to the viewers, where he review past incidents from first to sixth episodes of Ultraman Ginga. After finish reviewing, he told the viewers that the mastermind still had his supply of monsters before fading. The mysterious figure surveyed through his Spark Dolls collection and brought one to life, an Alien Icarus. While Hikaru contacted his parents in Glasgow, England, both him and Taro received visions of monsters, which came from Mt. Furuboshi. The next day, Hikaru and his childhood friends went on a hike to Mt. Furuboshi to collect six Spark Dolls that had been scattered. The group split into two, Hikaru and Chigusa, followed by Misuzu, Taro and Kenta. With Hikaru and Chigusa found one first, Kenta, Misuzu and Taro stumbled upon Alien Icarus, whom also had the same goal in mind. Tomoya joined the three as they confiscated the Spark Doll from Icarus and the latter expelled by Taro's power. Tomoya's arrival was only due to crossing paths with them in his investigating mission, but Taro insisted him to protect them. With two Spark Dolls in his possession, Icarus tried to impersonate Misuzu to trick Hikaru and Chigusa into giving them their Spark Dolls but the Ginga Spark emitted a backlash wave that shed half of his disguise, causing the two to escape and met the other group via Tomoya's signal. Alien Icarus chased after them and hold Misuzu as a hostage, later taking the Spark Dolls in exchange of her. With the Spark Dolls in his possession, Icarus fused with them into the monster Tyrant. Hikaru as well decided to use a special Spark Doll, Ultraman Tiga and engaged in a fight against the monster. Having drained up most of his energy, Tiga almost defeated until Tomoya brought Jean-nine into the battle as the two defeated Tyrant, separating Alien Icarus from the six Spark Dolls. The captured Icarus tried to tell his secret out of the safety of his life but before he could do so, the mysterious figure turned him into a Spark Doll and bring forth Dark Zagi. The dark Ultraman quickly weakened Tomoya/Jean-nine in its frenzied combat skilled and nearly torn the robot until Ginga appeared and took over Jean-nine in the battle. Having fight in various continents around the world, both Ultra Warriors returned to the Mt. Furuboshi before they clashed their finishers, concluding the battle with Dark Zagi's defeat. His Spark Doll was quickly recovered before Hikaru could find it. The group nonetheless return to their homes. Misuzu wondered if Hikaru's mission had concluded but both him and Taro denied as such. After the ending credits, the Spark Doll Theater casts felt asleep until the realized that their screen time is currently running, causing all of them to go frantic. Taro, whom was watching the incident from behind reminded the viewers that Ultraman Ginga would return to broadcast in November. Characters Heroes Allies * Ultraman Taro * Misuzu Isurugi * Kenta Watarai * Chigusa Kuno * Taichi Kakisaki * Kyoko Shirai * Hotsuma Raido Villains * "Alien Warrior" * Alien Icarus * Tyrant * Dark Zagi Monsters/Spark Dolls * Seagoras * Bemstar * Hanzagiran * Barabas * Red King * King Crab Cast * Hikaru Raidō (礼堂 ヒカル Raidō Hikaru): Takuya Negishi (根岸 拓哉 Negishi Takuya) * Misuzu Isurugi (石動 美鈴 Isurugi Misuzu): Mio Miyatake (宮武 美桜 Miyatake Mio) * Kenta Watarai (渡会 健太 Watarai Kenta): Mizuki Ohno (大野 瑞生 Ōno Mizuki) * Chigusa Kuno (久野 千草 Kuno Chigusa): Kirara (雲母) * Tomoya Ichijōji (一条寺 友也 Ichijōji Tomoya): Takuya Kusakawa (草川 拓弥 Kusakawa Takuya) * Taichi Kakisaki (柿崎 太一 Kakisaki Taichi): Shohei Uno (宇野 祥平 Uno Shōhei) * Kyōko Shirai (白井 杏子 Shirai Kyōko): Hana Kino (木野 花 Kino Hana) * Hotsuma Raidō (礼堂 ホツマ Raidō Hotsuma): Masahiko Tsugawa (津川 雅彦 Tsugawa Masahiko) * Ultraman Taro (ウルトラマンタロウ Urutoraman Tarō, Voice): Hiroya Ishimaru (石丸 博也 Ishimaru Hiroya) * Unknown figure: Tomokazu Sugita (杉田 智和 Sugita Tomokazu) * Alien Valkie (バルキー星人 Barukī Seijin, Voice): Tatsuya Hashimoto (橋本 達也 Hashimoto Tatsuya) * Alien Icarus (イカルス星人 Ikarusu Seijin, Voice): Tomokazu Seki (関 智一 Seki Tomokazu) * Ginga Spark Voice: Yoshihisa Kawahara (川原 慶久 Kawahara Yoshihisa) Notes * to be added External Links * Watch on Crunchyroll Category:Films